


Inside Beast

by Kaisbeast (Sugashadingyou)



Series: Tomorrow Never Dies [4]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: I love dom Kai, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, rei-chan gets the d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugashadingyou/pseuds/Kaisbeast
Summary: Reita should learn how the adults play.Kaita! \o/~Tomorrow Never Dies is a series of GazettE drabbles, where I'll write about every gaze-pairing! If you want me to write about a pairing, write a comment with the couple (or threesome or whatever), the theme and anything else you want to see in the drabble!Send me your ideas! Help me writing! ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my lovely friend, Fuki!  
> I hope you enjoy it, sweetie ♥

When you’re almost thirty-six years old there’s only a certain amount of things you can do to have fun without being called childish or irresponsible. For instance, being on a world-wide famous metal band probably counted as the “adultlike” kind of fun, but that’s only because their band was in their best behavior, never getting into troubles or being first page for any gossip website. _Wait, isn’t that actually kind of boring?_

But no, no, they were good kids – um, men – and as good men their fun time was limited to whatever they could come up with when they weren’t cameras around. He could say that they talked about sex and women like the traditional men that they were and all that shit, but what really happened most of the time was over-sharing embarrassing teenage stories and making fun of each other while eating junk food and watching blockbuster movies.

And he honestly couldn’t wish for anything to be different. 

He loved the four of them with all his heart. He loved his job and his role in the band. He loved being teased by his band mates and truth was, every single smile that’d ever crossed his lips ever since he joined that group was a real one. He had so much fun with them that he didn’t even care about the nature of their play-time. Why did it matter whether they sometimes looked childish or not?

But of course, _someone_ had to point it out.

_“I just think that you and Ruki could watch something for children older than five.”_

That certainly was something he shouldn’t have said.

What few people knew was that he had another side, one that wasn’t as nearly as cute and innocent as his stage self appeared to be for most people. That side, however, would only come out on special occasions. _Like when someone says I’m doing something childish._

“So, Rei-chan…” He whispered in a sweet tone that most definitely didn’t match their current situation. “Do you think this is adult enough for you?” He said as he thrust his hips forward, getting a loud moan as an answer.

He slid himself out and turned the bassist around so they could face each other. With a mischievous smirk, he positioned himself between the bassist’s legs, teasing his entrance. He lifted Reita’s right leg up, sucking on his thigh and making sure to leave a red mark. His free hand made its way to the bassist’s erection, slowly pumping it.

“Unngh… Kai…”

Kai gave a hard squeeze on his thighs. “It’s leader-sama for you, Rei-chan.”

He wore a satisfied smirk as he saw Reita’s hips jerking up and down to meet his hand while his moans became louder. “Are you close, Rei-chan?”

“Umm…” Was all he managed to say. _Adorable._

Kai let go of his erection, moving his hand up to the bassist’s hard nipple, tugging it. “I can’t hear you, Rei-chan.”

“Angh.. Yes…” His voice came between short breaths. “Close…” When Kai stopped touching him completely he added: “Leader-sama…”

“Good boy.” Grabbing both legs, Kai slid back into the bassist with a hard thrust and pulled himself down to bite on Reita’s shoulder.

“This…” He said as he moved back and forward in a perfect rhythm, like a good drummer should do, “Is how big boys play… Rei-chan.”

 

“So… Is this how you treat the other members as well when they say something you don’t like?” Reita raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, no, Rei-chan” Kai giggled. “I save that punishment only for certain bassists who need to learn to behave.”

Of course Kai enjoyed the time he spent on the stage, with the fans and the camera and the wonderful bangs of his drums, and he loved spending time with his four best friends doing silly things when they were alone, but he had another side, and that part of him only liked to _play_ on the bed.

Reita rolled on the bed to Kai’s side, placing a soft kiss on his lips before saying “Then you should expect me to be on my worst behavior from now on, leader-sama.” Kai devilishly grinned and pulled him down for another kiss, this time a passionate one.

Oh, he most definitely would.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on naming it "Kai's beast" but wouldn't it sound like an autobiography? lol  
> Anyways, I hope it didn't suck too much!  
> ♥
> 
> ~  
> Tomorrow Never Dies is a series of GazettE drabbles, where I'll write about every gaze-pairing! If you want me to write about a pairing, write a comment with the couple (or threesome or whatever), the theme and anything else you want to see in the drabble!  
> Send me your ideas! Help me writing! ♥


End file.
